


I accept you

by soudxmnn



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudxmnn/pseuds/soudxmnn
Summary: After Kazuichi came out his father was not too happy, After pretending he liked Sonia and struggles of trying to be "normal" for his father's sake Gundham noticed something  he didn't seem his self
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	I accept you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so sorry if it's not to good (there will be punching or hitting in this story so if your not comfortable with that I would not recommend)

It was a Sunday morning Souda was sitting in his bed he looked at the alarm clock  
" 8am shit I'll be late for work" he mumbled, he got up and ran to get his cloths he still wore the green jumpsuit he had a attachment to it. It was a gift from his mother like a goodbye gift before she died three years ago, his father only got worse after her death. He opened the door and started walking to work he passed Sonia's place he wanted to go in but couldn't he got to his job "sorry I'm late boss" his boss turned around " it's the 3rd time this Souda one more time and I'll have to let you go" Souda rolled his eyes  
'The amount of times you have said that' he thought. The reason he no he won't let him go is because he's the only reason his jobs in business him being the Ultimate Mechanic. " hey have you seen the jump cables" his boss pointed to the red box Souda walked over and grabbed it.

After 10 hours of working he locked up it was winter and pitch black he didn't think of bringing a coat, he could see his breath under the street lights. He seen car lights coming down the road he knew there was something wrong with the car just from the noise that car made, it pulled over the window rolled down the window " hello mortal Souda" it was the one and only Gundham Tanaka "oh hey Gundham" his hair was down Kazuichi's always went red when his hair was like this "did you lock up? See my trusty steed is not doing to good" Kazuichi laughed a bit "for you my lord I shall open it up and see if there's anything I can do" he walked to the front of the car and opened it. " ah your engine is over heating one minute" 

10 minute's has passed Kazuichi's pink hair and beanie popped up out of the front of the car than closed it " she's all fixed she will live to see another day going through town and being a trusty steed" Gundham laughed he like when he said stuff like that, he opened the door "get in and I'll bring you back to your shed" Kazuichi looked at him "just because you have money from your job doesn't mean you have to make fun of my hou- my dad's house" he mumbled the last, Gundham looked at him feeling a bit annoyed at himself for saying that "sorry I shall not say it again" kazuichi looked at him as if to say it was fine. Gundham pulled out a cloth and turned Souda's face to face him he wiped the dirt of his face they made eye contact but soon broke it they went red. Gundham started the car up and the radio turned on they began to talk about their day breaking the silence.

(I will be posting every day on this story if I can )

When they arrived at Kazuichi's father's house Kazuichi seen his father at the door not looking to happy Gundham noticed too "are you sure you want to go in Souda", after a few seconds of saying nothing Kazuichi finally said something "if I don't he'll be mad he just doesn't want me with boys you know". He took his seat belt off and then got out of the car "thanks for the lift home see you later" Gundham smiled "you too thanks for fixing the car" as Kazuichi walked up to to gate his father put his hand into a fist shape, Gundham rolled down his window "hey Kazuichi make sure you grab everything for the trip" Gundham couldn't bare the thought of Souda being hit Kazuichi turned around confused but then realised what he was doing "oh ye I'll grab my stuff". He walked by his father "what is that boy on about", "oh I'm going on a trip with a few of my friends" Kazuichi quickly got to his room and packed his stuff. After getting everything ready he went to the door and got out quickly and walked to Gundham's car. He got in "hey thanks for that I was a bit scared going home its pay day he would probably hit me till he got the money for his stupid drink" Gundham put his hand on to his shoulder and smiled "I'll protect you no matter what hear me mor- higher stand being" Kazuichi looked at him happy "wait I'm not a mortal" Gundham looked at him sharply "piss me off and you shall be lower than a mortal" "just when I thought I wasn't a mortal" they both laughed they were driving to Gundham's place. They both got out of the car and walked to the door Gundham opened the door, a litter white dog ran out the door and greeted him it ran over to Kazuichis legs. He picked up the dog "hey there little guy", Gundham looked at Kazuichi and seen how good he got on with the dog. "He likes you" Kazuichi looks and smiles "I had a dog like him he was the best dog ever! He could sit and.... he could sit" Kazuichi laughed Gundham laughed a second or two after him, they walked into the house there was people sitting there. 'So Gundham was not lying' Souda said to himself Nagito got up and walked over "hey Kazuichi glad you could make it" Kazuichi wasn't really the best around Nagito he just couldn't handle him but he tried his best "tha- thanks" he smiled. After the sat down and got comfortable Akane got up and went to the fridge and took out drink and got snacks for everyone more her self tho, Sonia took one of the empty bottles and put it in the middle "let us play spin the bottle I have never played it and would like to its seems so much fun" everyone agreed and started. Hajime spun the bottle and it landed on Nagito "oh I got Nagito" Nagito looked upset and surprised Hajime said it like that. Hajime laughed a bit then softly pulled Nagito over and kissed him, they both went red more Nagito "ooooo ibuki wants to go" After a few round of people kissing it was finally Kazuichis turn he got nervous "well here goes nothing" he hesitates to spin the bottle but after a few seconds that felt like a minute it finally stopped. Everyone sat in silence it had landed on Sonia, he made eye contact with her and didn't know what to do Akane put her hand in front of Sonia's face "I think not". Everyone laughed they gave him one more chance to spin this time it landed on Gundham at this point he just wanted to run but he didn't want to be a chicken, "ah it appears you have land on the great overlord Gundham Tanaka" Kazuichi was too nervous to laugh while the others giggled. Gundham looked at Souda and went a bit red but he thought it would be a good idea if he did the first move because Kazuichi had never done this before. He put his hand on Kazuichis face and the other one above his hip, Kazuichi put his hands in the same position's Gundham than kissed him on the lips. After about five seconds they both stopped they took their hands of each other but Gundham held Kazuichi close beside him. He wanted to do this for along time Kazuichi some what snuggled up to him. "I think we should do- do something else" a nervous voice spoke "ibuki agrees with mikan let's watch some movies" they cleaned up and got more snacks after Akane ate them all. They chose a movie and began to watch it about twenty minutes in Kazuichi got up and walked out to the back garden. Gundham noticed and followed him out, "is everything ok Souda" Kazuichi turned around "I guess.... hey that kiss.. did it mean anything to you" Kazuichi looked up at Gundham his eyes sparkled in the moon light Gundham blushed "yes.. in fact it did" Gundham pulled Kazuichi in and kissed him. "Souda I have wanted do ask you this for sometime now will.. you be my dark prince" "like a boyfriend", " yes that but I said dark prince because it sounded cooler" they both giggled "I would love to". They hugged and sat and looked at the moon together snuggling up to each other. (That's all I'm going to write for this I hoped you enjoyed)


End file.
